Hocus Pocus
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Regina, Zelena and Maleficent all decide to dress up for Halloween as the Sanderson sisters. Little do they know they run into the actual Sanderson sisters along the way, and a showdown ensues. SwanQueen and WickedDragon(Just a dash) Prompt by Artisa


AN: Halloween prompt courtesy of the wonderful Artista

"Babe, not that I don't find everything you do utterly sexy but um...what exactly are you supposed to be?" Emma raised an eyebrow as Regina continued to put copious amounts of hairspray to keep her up do. The blonde sheriff had opted to change into her costume after her wife left the house so she could surprise her.

'I told you darling, Maleficent, Zelena and I all decided to coincide our costumes together. We are going as the Sanderson Sisters." Regina rolled her eyes at having to repeat the information over and over again. Emma nodded remembering the brunette had relayed the information several days ago during breakfast at Granny's.

"Okay, I've watched Hocus Pocus literally a million times starting about twenty years ago. And none of them look as hot as you do right now. Except maybe Sarah Jessica Parker, she's always been hot." Emma grinned.

"I took a creative license." Regina shrugged, twirling in her high low renascence dress that displayed a healthy amount of cleavage.

"And I'm also going to pretend I did just hear you openly admitting to the fact that you think another woman is hot." Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde whom was still in her jeans and tank top. The white singlet was pulled taunt across her slightly swollen belly that she acquired her fourth month into her pregnancy

"Oh p-luh-eze! I hear you talking about Mal's ass all the time." Emma snorted

"Well dear you have to admit, its a nice ass." Regina sent a cheeky grin and Emma had to agree

"Pilates man, have your buns set in six weeks or less." Emma joked, walking up to her wife and pressing a quick chaste kiss to her lips.

"When do you plan on putting on your costume? Granny will be extremely upset at having gone through so much to keep those grilled cheese at the perfect temperature only for you not to show up." Regina quickly put in her earrings before looking at the time.

"I'll be there, I just want to get a little alone time before I'm hit with all of these people touching my stomach." Emma grumbled, crawling into their bed.

"Dear if it truly bothers you I can always resort to my Evil Queen ways and simply...control the overgrowing population." Regina smirked slightly, pleased to see the lazy grin that stretched across her true loves face.

"I might actually take you up on that offer." Emma mused.

"Okay darling, I really have to go now if I plan to make a grand entrance. I'll see you soon?" Regina walked confidently over to the snoozing blonde before pressing a kiss to her forehead and then transporting herself to Granny's. As soon as the apple scented smoke cleared, Emma's eyes popped opened as she grinned like a Cheshire cat. Walking over to Regina's side of their closet her eyes surveyed looking for one outfit in particular.

Regina poofed outside of the door to Granny's Diner and she could hear her sister bickering with her girlfriend.

"It's Halloween! You must stay in character!" Zelena was one step away from stamping her foot on the floor like a toddler.

"And you must be itching for your ass to be the same color as your hair. Mind your tone, sweetling." Mal raised an eyebrow unamused, watching Zelena huff before crossing her arms.

"Are you two already arguing?" Regina asked as she approached the duo.

"Your sister seems to think that today we have switched roles in our relationship." Mal replied in a haughty tone.

"You have. In order to nail this you must stay in your role. Which means today you are Zelena's submissive. However you are also her sister so none of that kissing stuff." Regina withheld a gag.

"I never agreed to this!" Mal protested crossing her arms just like the redhead did before.

"Well would you look at that? My sister seems to have rubbed off on you more than just in the bedroom." Regina smirked as they all took formation. Linking each other's arms, they sexily swayed towards the door. Zelena stumbled slightly in her heels but otherwise they were golden as they used their magic to throw open the doors. They never expected to be faced with three unfamiliar witches with the same exact hair colors as them but dated outfits. Regina was the first to break character.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed stalking forward, angry that someone tried to steal their spotlight. Especially because it was three ugly somebody's.

"Well! I could ask you the same thing?" The redhead spoke looking appalled at what was going down.

"Winnie..." The chubby brunette on her left piped up.

"I'm Winnie! We called dibs on this first!" Zelena raged walking up beside her sister.

"Dibs? Sisters?! What is this Dibs?" Winnie looked at her sister's with wide eyes while demanding an answer.

"Maybe some strange custom..." The blonde spoke up with a silky voice and Regina had to admit, it would be killer during phone sex. The blonde also wasn't as...fugly as her sisters. She has a certain charm about her.

"Look ladies, if you don't want us to raise hell. I suggest you burn your costumes and run down and grab something else. Everybody knows we were coming as the Sanderson sisters! Or we can just torch you where you stand. Your choice." Mal spoke in a bored voice as all three women flicked their right wrist to create a fire ball.

"What sorcery? Sisters! My book!" The book was quickly thrust into Winnie's waiting hands.

"You have until the count of three." Regina warned as the red head sister flipped through the pages before smirking.

"One." Zelena jutted out her hip to the side as she waited.

"Two." Mal discretly let her hand trace up Zelena's back before it rested right above her butt. The three new faces began muttering something under there breaths.

"Three!" Regina sneered, throwing her fire ball at the end of Winnie's dress.

"FOOLS, ALL OF YOU!" Winnie grinned when Mal and Zelena let there's off too. However their fireballs came back at them while the redhead witch tried to put out her dress.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop as they all froze suddenly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emma's eyes were ablaze as she took in the scene. Regina's jaw would have dropped if it could have. Emma was dressed to the nines with a immaculate pressed pencil skirt that rested just under her ass. It was a fiery red color and when Emma turned briefly Regina could see a red tail hanging from the back. The same color red blouse type tank top showed off her small belly proudly along with red lip stick. Her makeup was smokey, with her glasses perched on her nose in a way that drove Regina crazy. The blonde had straightened her hair so that it fell down to the top lower part of her back, maybe four inches above the skirt.

"Darling! Would you please release me?" Regina huffed.

"Not until you tell me why my grilled cheese in on the floor!" Emma glared at her wife who quickly looked to see it before groaning.

"Those three cronies! Those harlots in a very ugly drab, stole our idea for a costume and then refused to pick something else!" Regina exclaimed.

"And they think I'm the childish one?" Emma scoffed watching Regina's cheeks redden. Turning her attention to the three newcomers, she gasped before dropping her hold on them.

"Master!" The blonde immediately fell to her knee's at Emma's feet.

"Oh Master! Glory has cometh! Do tell how is the underworld?" Winnie and Mary followed Sarah's lead causing Emma to smirk.

"You know, I could get used to this type of treatment." Emma joked before yelping as Regina wrapped her arms around her and poofed her away.

AN: Forgive my mistakes. Just a funny little piece.


End file.
